Khaini 3 Written in Stone
by Purse Strings
Summary: The 3rd season in the Khaini Series; originally by xPwahaha. After the havoc of the Ossyrian War, things have settled down; all the Heroes have families, kids, husbands and wives...except for Joey. Adventure ends...but life painfully soldiers on.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Khani 3; Written in Stone**

Author Note:

This story was originally going to be made into an animated maplestory-series. Produced by Michelle Hwang (subscribe to her! LINK), it was going to be the 3rd season of the series. Unfortunately Khaini; Written in Stone was cancelled, and so I've decided to write up a short novella based on the series!

p.s. I recommend you visit if you don't know what the hell I mean when I say "Maplestory"

p.p.s. I recommend you watch Khaini 1 and 2 before reading… but you know… it's cool if you don't ;)

p.p.p.s. I know in the original word doc. (provided by xPwahaha) the school they all go to is called "Maple Academy" but I've taken the freedom to change it to "Minas Tirith Academicals"

p.p.p.p.s. 4 p's. oh yeah. so rebel bruv.

_Original basic plotline by xPwahahaha_

_Please do not copy/feature without my permission._

Dedicated to those LOTR–Dorks out there :D

PROLOGUE PART 1

One day 6 people walked past me. I'm sorry, they didn't walk past me. They glided past me. They flew, they hovered, they drifted, they floated…they were magical. In all their power, a pure white light prevailing. These 6 people stopped and stared at the barren plateau in front of them.

"Like a blank canvas" They said as one.

There was shaking; mountains rose to giant peaks, clouds shaped and rained on the land. Green spread, trees sprouted, flowers flourished, ferns grew and vines crept. Lying before the 6 beings, was no longer a plateau, but a rich, thriving, green forest; a new _leaf _in the tree of creation.

A man looked at his watch, 4 seconds…

"This, my friends," he said "is a new record."

I walked into the classroom in full stride, I was happy and bouncy, and the only thing on my mind right now was who I could duel first.

"Heyooo! I'm Alyssa, the greatest fire magician –to be. I can't wait to meet you all, and even better, to fight you all!" I said.

I waited… there was silence.

I looked around and saw a grey and dreary classroom I saw the near-empty desks; God.. weren't there more people than this? These guys are probably the boring-est bunch I've seen…, I searched my fellow students for a smiling face and found one. The smiling face belonged to a tall boy, he was skinny and tanned and he had dark hair and dark, sunken eyes, everything about him seemed dark.

"I'd call him dark-boy" I thought.

He smiled at me.

"H-hi Alyssa, nice to meet you, I'm C-Cory…. I'm not much of a magician…but I'm training to be a master of ice… not that I'd be any good." Said a small voice from behind me.

I spun around to whoever had finally spoken; he was a small scrawny chap, with wet eyes that seemed to twinkle with tears.

"Hi Cory!" I said "Hahaha, of course you won't be good as me, because I am obviously beast!"

"Errr…." Said Cory

I looked at him, I sighed; "I'm just kidding with you Cory, you'll be awesome."

"Oh.. umm… okay…" he said "Errr…Travis"

"What?" I said

"That's Travis…he's a thief, training for the Assassins' Guild…" Cory was vaguely pointing to boy who was outside, he was heavily-built and he was trying to mug a wooden dummy. He had crudely taped a watch to the wood and was trying to 'steal' it off the dummy. I laughed to myself, atleast he seemed fun.

I realized that Cory was talking to me again. "H-have you heard of his father? His name is Sho; he is…very good."

"Sho is the chief of the Assassin's Guild, Travis is training to try and beat his father, but in my opinion I think its stupid; son and father rivalry? A son can't beat a father." Said a girl with dark eyes.

"Hahaha…dark-girl" I immediately thought to myself.

"Shuttup Kari! I can beat him, and you know it!" said Travis, I had to admit, although Travis seemed idiotic, he had very good hearing.

The girl ignored Travis and continued "My name's Kari, I'm a bandit, 2nd job already. I guess you're still a mage?"

Kari looked at me, I looked back at her

"A staring game." She said matter-of-factly.

I was taken-aback but her straight-forwardness and her sudden change of subject, and then I realized she was actually having a staring contest with me. I looked at her eyes, they were dark but they were as easy to read as an open book.

"She's stubborn" I thought to myself "quick, strong yet weak, honest…hm..typical" I realized she was probably analyzing me as I was to her, psh, I know what she'll see, she'll just have to accept me for who I am.

I smiled at her, she blinked, she seemed to gape in disbelief, but it quickly passed, she stuck her hand out for a handshake

"Alright, I blinked, you won."

Before I could shake her hand she held it back and asked "Is that your father?" she was pointing at someone behind me. I looked around and saw Joey, he was talking to my new teacher, he was sad… I could tell.

"No, that's my uncle…" I said

"Oh." She replied.

In fact, Joey wasn't technically my uncle, he was my dad's best friend and today insisted on taking me to school. I liked Joey, not that I'm really close to him..but he was always very peaceful and he was funny. Except… he seemed to always be a little sad and lonely and I kinda felt sorry for him.

Very faintly I heard someone say _"I thought…I thought I should just say goodbye. Brenda."_ It sounded like Uncle Joey.

I realized that Kari and Cory were watching me, waiting for me to say something.

"So..! Whose going to introduce me to—" I turned around to the spot where I had seen "dark-boy" but no-one was there.

"To who?" said Kari.

"Wasn't there are boy sitting here before?"

"No…" said Kari "Or atleast I didn't see anyone."

"Are y-you okay Alyssa?" asked Cory, his eyes twinkling at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I must be imagining things, puzzling… I swear I saw a very dark boy smiling at me…" I said

Kari and Cory exchanged glances, feeling like I needed to justify myself I said;

"I'm not crazy! And I don't have hallucinations, I must have just dreamt it all, big imagination..you know?"

"N-no.. that's not it.. there is… a ..'dark-boy'." Replied Cory

"Huh?"

"There is a boy, his name is Darcy, he pops in and out when he has time…He's like a ghost, don't look like that! He's not ACTUALLY a ghost…" said Kari

"Um. Okay." I murmured, a bit confused

"D-don't tell Brenda, Darcy told us that n-no-one can find out…. Find out that he comes here I mean." Said Cory

"Brenda?" I asked

"Brenda's my mum, but she's also our teacher" said Kari

"Okay…"

Man, this is weird. Darcy huh?... I wonder what his real name is hahaha…You can't be that mysterious and 'ghost'-like and not have an alias.

Brenda walked towards us, waving us to sit down at our desks.

"Hey girls and guys! Welcome to the Minas Tirith Academicals!" She looked at me "Some of us here are brand new, so don't be afraid to ask the oldies for help if you get stuck. It's a brand new year so let's all try our best hm?" Brenda waved at Travis outside, who slinked back in with his watch. He waved at me and sat next to Kari.

"Where's Joey?" I asked

"Joey…Joey has left…" Brenda said, She looked across her shoulder at the door.

"He told me that one of your sisters will come over to pick you up, Alyssa is it?" she asked

"Yes." I could tell Brenda was on the verge of tears… for what, or who, I had no idea.

"Okay kids! Let's get cracking!" She said and smiled.

Maybe it was just my imagination, but that day, I thought… I could hear a heart breaking. A tear rolled down my eye. But that was just from the staring too long at Kari's eyes.

_Or so I thought._

**Author End-note**

Please give me as much feedback as possible, even if it's just flame. (Because then, atleast, I'd know to end this project.)

I am currently undecided about which project I should keep going with; Khani 3 or a one-shot I've had the idea for….

Please help!

Hahaha, thanks guys for reading this! Much appreciated, leave a review.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Khani 3; Written in Stone**

Author Note:

Okay yeah… there's going to be prologue part 3 after this. Hmmm, hahah sorry, just a lot of background info before we plunge straight into the story….

_Original basic plotline by xPwahahaha_

_Please do not copy/feature without my permission._

Dedicated to those LOTR–Dorks out there :D

"Brenda… Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, Joey is important to all of us, I know where he's gone… to a forest beyond time, and we must bring him back…we all…love him."

"…I understand, what about the children?"

"Sabrina, they will be in your care, I trust you" said Brenda,

"Of course!... Brenda! Please be safe, you'll be wandering to lands unknown" said Sabrina, her voice shaking.

"We are strong Sabrina, we are the HEROES of OSSYRIA" Brenda laughed "Of course we'll come back, but in 13 years, if we don't return, send out a guild to find us,"

" 13 years? You cannot think it could be that dangerous!" said Sabrina

"As you said, it is an unknown land, we do not know what awaits us, but you never know! We might land in a kingdom of gold and not feel like returning for 13 years! Hahaha, oh don't look like that Sabrina, we'll be safe, take care of the kids" Brenda smiled

"Especially Kari" said Brenda, and waved.

"Well…a venture to the forests beyond time….. Leafre…" whispered Sabrina as she watched Brenda, and 5 other heroes leave for the ship to Ellinia.

**Author End-note**

Remember! I NEED FEEDBACK. I live on reviews.

No review and feedback make me go…..um.

Go crazy?

DON'T MIND IF I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO asdhajshgdajhwgdahjsd.

Yes. Anyways, you get the point. Add a review!


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**Khani 3; Written in Stone**

Author Note:

Going to Europe and Peru exchange in less than a months time. So BUSY BUSY BUSY! With vaccinations/insurance . Sigh.. but it's going to be exciting!

_Original basic plotline by xPwahahaha_

_Please do not copy/feature without my permission._

Dedicated to those LOTR–Dorks out there :D

A strange new land… full of potential…and things yet 'evolved'. A forest, full of green, with trees and ferns and vines entangled all together. It was beautiful, and yet, not healthy, it almost looked sickly. All this beauty, but what was it made for? Where are the people? Where are the homes? Where is the life? It was just raw nature. But one lone figure, stood, leaning against the rock face.

"Well, well, well Joey, you thought you could find a new life in a new land, turns out there's no life here." The figure said, laughing at himself

With a groan and a heave the man walked back along the forest trails, not looking where he was going, and so fell into an entanglement of vines.

"Sh-t" the man said.

The vines wrapped around and entangled his arm

"_Claw…claw…"_

They twisted and writhed across his body and smothered his hand

"_Claw…..Dyne…" _

The man, with his free hand, unsheathed his dagger and attempted to cut the vines, he struggled at them until they snapped suddenly. He fell backwards so suddenly, that this breath was knocked out of him.

"F-cking hell, that was creep—" The man broke off when he saw the towering stone temple above him

He walked in, an intricate stone hall, so beautiful; that it could be said to be carved with the expertise of the dwarves and with the art of the elves. A carpet lined the hall; it was new and red and looked out of place in the midst of the ancient stone. Along the carpet, stone statues dotted in random places; they were extremely detailed.

The man looked up the carpet, a throne, typical… and on the throne a dark figure, psh, cliché.

"How boring" he thought.

"Heey…so…I didn't mean to disturb you.." Said the man.

The figure was silent

"I..I just, you know, got your message from my claw." He continued.

Silence

"Y-you did send the message right?..."

"_Y-y-yes…Dyne…w-w-we need it back." _Echoed a voice, there was something odd about it.

"Okay..um. I'm a bit confused.. What's a Dyne?" asked the man

"_Y-y-y-ou are not Dyne." _It echoed again

"Yeah, I'm not, I'm J-O-E-Y" he said

"_Where d-d-d-id you get the claw?" _

"Picked it up at one of the night markets, if you don't mind, seeing as I'm not a Dyne, I'm just going to go back to Orbis kay?...yeah…okay."

"_Dyne…he is dead t-t-t-then."_

"Yeah, sorry about that, give my condolences to all the other Dynes or whatever, just gonna be going now" said the man backing away. There's something weird about the voice, it's not one person's voice.. it's a whole town's voice.

"_N-n-n-n-nOO!" _Said the town's voice.

"Um, I think that should be a yes—" The man cut off. Not because he had fallen into another entanglement of vines, but because he had been turned to stone; joining all the other stone statues in their eternal role of decorating the stone hall.

**Author's Note**

Reviews please! I just bulk-uploaded all my prologue parts in one go and I've finished! Finally. Going to take a bit of a break…so please give me some reviews/feedback and tell me whether I should continue this!

Thanks for reading!

Kat.


End file.
